A love that binds
by Knaix
Summary: Loosing someone special is very tragic thing isn’t it? How can you let things just pass you by without screaming what you really feel? Love is complicated and the bonds of two never die easy…It can sometimes make you think that you are alone I this world…


Okay so this is my first yaoi in my whole entire life…so don't get discouraged…This is going to be like a point of view(POV)…And it is for a trade between my bestfriend and I…So daydreamer150 hope you like it! And I hope we can have more trades in the future…(Ray is the one talking by the way…).

**Summary:** Loosing someone special is very tragic thing isn't it? How can you let things just pass you by without screaming what you really feel? Love is complicated and the bonds of two never die easy…It can sometimes make you think that you are alone I this world… The think chains of loneliness wraps your puny body causing you never to move…. "How will I move on…?"

**Disclaimer:** Don't own any of the beyblade or its characters…

**Claimer:** I own this POV, cause I wrote it…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Whoever thought that you and I could be so different, we live in different places with different cultures…

If I were to describe us we would be like dark and light, night and day, rain and shine…

It seems quite complicated yet our bond is as strong as the fastest river that never ends…

Our bond was always the purest and strongest in this empty world…

Nothing could break _our_ happiness…

Well…That's what I thought…

I Ray Kon locked myself in my empty room; sitting on a corner, in my helpless state of confusion…

You…You who's smile was brighter than the sun, warmer than the blazing heat of the desert….

You've always protected me, when I….

Could never protect you….

You promised me that even when we are very far apart, you'd always be there, be here comforting me in every way…

You once told me that nothing would ever stop the love that we have shared through these years…

Now, my question is…

Why?

Did you do this well planned so you wouldn't see me anymore?

Were all those things telling me you loved me, were they all jus a lie?

Was I only fooled by your childish behavior?

WHY!

Why did you leave me, in this cold, empty world!

You didn't even want to talk to me….

Was I your problem?

Did I cause you to make suicide!

…

I didn't save you….

I could never keep our promise…

I loved you…from the bottom of my heart….

I was ready to give you everything…Anything you every wanted…

But the question is…

…did you love me in return?

Hiwatari, Kai….

Silence filled the air…but darkness filled my heart…

He never said goodbye or at least talked to me one last time….

Kai…did you really forget?

Suddenly I felt liquid fall, streaming down from my eyes.

I was crying, but I didn't care anymore…any one…. No one was there to hold me…

I slowly stand up, knowing that my eyes were sore from crying….

I walk down the stairs and trip, I was in no shape to at least smile and hide my feelings…

Slowly but steady I try to stand up once more and this time I head to the kitchen…

Knowing that the only way to stop this madness was that of what he did…

Yes, I grab a knife from the kitchen drawer and gently scratched my arm.

Then there was a strong silence.

The only thing that could be heard is that of the blood dripping on the ground.

Suddenly I hesitated, a gentle thing like that? The pain was too much….

But then I thought of seeing his face once more and this time without hesitation stabbed myself.

I then start to feel a little shaky, shivering, everything was getting colder and colder.

Just then Tala, Kai's very close companion came in, terrified he quickly came closer to me.

"Oh my God! Ray! What happened to you!" Tala shouted as he panicked.

I smiled, I couldn't speak the pain was too much…

"Ray I need to take you to the hospital immediately—!"

Then I forced myself to shout "NO!"

He was shocked with my sudden response.

"I-I don't…w-want you…to w-worry…just l-leave me…"

I said trying my to speak.

"Are you joking! You just want me to sit here and do nothing!"

I looked at one side he then stared at me for awhile.

"I don't w-want you…to…to get involved with…my p-problem…"

"So, you're telling me to just sit here and watch you die in front of my face! Ray I can't do that anymore! I can't hide the fact that two of my close friends are going to just lay there an die!"

Tala said this time his tears were streaming down his eyes. I ignored him.

"I don't want you to die…not you…I love you Ray…"

This shocked me for awhile, remembering so well what Kai told me long time ago,

'I don't want to loose you…not you…I love you Ray…' 

Those words, they were the words Kai said when they were to leave each other.

She suddenly felt her tears again, this time it was tears of happiness and joy.

Tala…" I whispered my breath was cut short.

Time was not on my side…Time was running out…

"Tala…I-I love you too…"

I whispered in his ear. And slowly everything started to fade away…

The last thing I heard was Tala shouting my name.

I finally fell into deep sleep…but everything was dark, then I heard someone calling out to me.

"Ray…Ray…"

I replied shout "I'm here, who are you?"

The voice coming closer to me, It was familiar somehow…

"Ray…Don't you remember me?"

I looked around to see darkness, no one was there but I feel that someone was there…

"I'm sorry…I don't think I remember…"

He let out a slight chuckle.

"Ray it's me Kai…don't tell me you've forgotten me completely…"

Then his figure appeared. Though he was wearing white clothes.

"Kai!" I shouted with joy and fell into his embrace.

"I'm not dreaming am I, you're here right? Tell me you're not dead…"

I cried, cried into his arms. He slowly brushed my hair like what he usually does.

I felt warm again, safe and happy.

It's as if all those things were a distant nightmare…

"Oh but I am…I am no longer present in your world…"

I shook my head.

"No…you won't leave me won't you?"

"It is my time…but for you, you don't belong here…someone else is worried about you in the other world"

I then remember Tala and the words he let out.

"But I'm finally with you, and you want me to leave!"

I asked quite afraid of the reply.

"It's not that love, I want you here…with me…"

He smiled and gently kissed my forehead.

"But then why do you want me to leave?"

I asked, confused and desperate of the response.

"I don't want you to leave, it's just that another person is worried an he wants you to wake up—"

"And what if I don't want to wake up!" I interrupted. His face worried with my sudden outburst.

"Love, did you forget about the promise I made to you?"

"No…" I replied colder this time.

"Then you remember what I said…"

I didn't answer, I can't believe he wants me to leave, after all that pain I went though just to see him.

"Someone is in pain right now love, a very close friend of mine…"

Then Kai suddenly trigger something, he wanted to let me see Tala.

He was crying worried about me, sitting next to me while I was on a hospital bed.

"You see Love, if you insist on staying he will experience the troubles you have gone through and his only solution is to do the same thing…to commit suicide…in order to see you, with me…"

I suddenly feel a little guilty.

"Love, if you really love me go back to my friend make sure he is safe…I'll always be with you, remember our promise…"

Then when I was about to speak, Kai hugged me tight.

"I will be with you no matter how hard things get I'll be there…I'll protect you, sacrifice myself for you…please…go back…"

And with that everything faded with the final words,

"I love you…"

I then open my eyes, I was indeed in a hospital room, Tala was crying next to me…"

"R-ray!" Tala quickly said.

"T-tala…w-why are you crying?"

I wiped his tears. He smiled at me relived to see me alive.

"Ray, I'm glad you're awake…"

"So am I…Listen Tala, I thought about what you said to me and…well…I'm really sorry I was selfish, I only thought of myself…"

He smiled at me and nodded in agreement.

He hugged me and whispered something in my ear

"I will be with you no matter how hard things get I'll be there…I'll protect you, sacrifice myself for you…and…" He kissed my cheek as I pictured Kai and Tala saying those words together.

"…I love you…"

And that's my story I met two awesome guys, Kai and my boyfriend Tala.

I'm happy now that everything's fine again.

I got out of the hospital as soon as I healed and then Tala would always be there to check up on me.

Kai was right he did keep his promise, he was definitely an awesome guy.

And so is Tala, I know that he's watching me inside sharing souls with…Tala…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**A/N: **Okay now that wasn't so good…sorry if I may have had the characters OOC…sorry…

But I hope you liked it daydreamer150…And you all of you too! Thanks for reading…This is Cai-nikz

Signing out…Please Review…Appreciated!


End file.
